powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers is a live-action television series. The first season first aired on Fox Kids on August 28, 1993, and ended on May 23, 1994. On January 2, 2010 a reversion of the season with a new logo, comic book-inspired graphics, and alternative special effects began airing on ABC Kids, but stopped airing on August 28 of that year. Although it was a children's series, it became known as one of the cultural icons representing the 1990s. Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her in a game by using five magic coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unaware astronauts, and set out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle against her. They were granted the powers of the dinosaurs, and became Power Rangers. After several battles, Rita captures a newcomer to create an evil Power Ranger using a magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Dragon. This Green Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other Rangers. He joined the Power Rangers in their battle against Rita. Soon though, Rita created a green candle to diminish Tommy of his Green Ranger powers and return them to her. Having no choice, Tommy gave his powers to Jason to prevent Rita from gaining them. Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon (voiced by David Fielding, then Bob Manahan) * Alpha 5 (Romy J. Scharf, voiced by Richard Wood) * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) * Ernie (Richard Gennelle) * Angela * Mr. Kaplan * Ms. Appleby Villains * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Squatt * Baboo * Finster * Scorpina * Putty Patrollers * List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (MMPR) *Blade Blasters *Power Sword *Power Axe *Power Daggers *Power Lance *Power Bow *Dragon Dagger *Battle Bikes Zords * Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Dino Megazord (combination of Dinozords) **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord (Jason/Red) **** Mastodon Dinozord (Zack/Black) **** Triceratops Dinozord (Billy/Blue) **** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord (Trini/Yellow) **** Pterodactyl Dinozord (Kimberly/Pink) *** Dragonzord (Tommy/Green) **** Dragonzord Battle Mode ** Titanus the Carrierzord Episodes Trivia * Saban was originally to produce only 40 episodes in the series, ending with the two-parter Doomsday. Another character was to make an appearance, named Bubba. As the episode was originally written, he piloted Cyclopsis, and was based off of Kai in Zyuranger. After Cyclopsis' defeat at the hands of the Rangers, Bandora would be sealed away in an urn (thus mimicking the ending of Zyuranger), and the teenagers would give up their powers then go to senior prom, which indicated that the team would've all been 17-18, as opposed to 14-15. * However, due to the unforeseen popularity of the series, Saban, the company that produced Power Rangers, was faced with the possibility of exhausting all of its Zyuranger footage with no more to fall back upon in order to continue producing the show. The company contacted Toei (the company which produced/produces the Sentai series in Japan) as well as Rainbow Productions (the company that designed and produced the monster suits), requesting another half-season's worth of Zyuranger footage...specifically for Power Rangers. The two Japanese companies agreed, creating around 25 brand-new monsters and filming both human- and zord-sized battle footage for each, as well as incorporating elements from MMPR into the footage (a relationship between the Green and Pink Rangers, and the Blue Ranger as the brains of the group being the most obvious examples). This footage of monsters are collectively known in the Power Rangers fan community as "Zyu2". * Around this time, Saban was also negotiating a deal with Toei to acquire footage from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the sentai series which followed Zyuranger. Saban used more than half of the Zyu2 footage in the remainder of Season One of Power Rangers, ''but when they decided to replace the Dinozords with the mecha from ''Dairanger in Season Two (termed Thunderzords in Power Rangers), the Zord footage of the remaining Zyu2 monsters became obsolete. To compensate for this, Saban attempted to splice the Zyu2 and Dairanger footage to ensure that the Zyu2 monsters were fighting the Thunder Megazord instead of the Dino Megazord. The new scenes would show only the monster attacking, followed by a shot of just the Thunderzords taking the damage. It did not always work, for occasionally the monster could actually be seen making physical contact with the old (Dino) Megazord. * "Bones", was the name of the first monster to ever battle the Power Rangers in the inception of the series. Although in the lost episode (the original Pilot), they battled "King Sphinx", and Sphinx appeared again in the episode titled, "A Pressing Engagement" (the switch was due to the fact that Dora Sphinx was the first monster that the Zyurangers had to use their Daizyujin to beat, and since the pilot had to show the Megazord, which was an integral part of the show, they decided to use footage from that fight). * Billy Cranston (David Yost) wears blue plaid boxer shorts. In the episode "Power Ranger Punks," Billy and Kimberly (Amy Jo Johnson) become punks after drinking Rita's potion. Viewers can see the top of Billy's boxer shorts in his punk outfit, which is a blue plaid pattern. However, after the spell is removed by Alpha and Zordon, Billy immediately notices this and hides the top of his boxer shorts from sight. * The suits of several monsters were modified in some fashion in order to create new monsters for American footage. Such monsters were: ** Pudgy Pig was disassembled, and parts were used for Turkey Jerk in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." ** Mr. Ticklesneezer was repainted and clad in a Santa Claus-like suit, becoming Grumble the Elf in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." ** Snizard was repainted and modified with a cobra hood to become the Cobra Monster in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue's "The Cobra Strikes." ** Monster Hühnchen was also disassembled for use in Turkey Jerk. ** Grumble Bee was repainted and given buck teeth to become Waspicable in Power Rangers: In Space's "The Wasp with a Heart." ** Primator was repainted and given extra fur, and became the Snow Monster in Season Two's "Storybook Rangers." ** Salaguana was disassembled into the reptillian parts of Triter from Power Rangers: Zeo's "King for a Day." ** Silverhorns was repainted and a tongue was added, becoming Repellator in Season Three's "A Friend in Need." * The expression "Morphinomenal!" was coined by Kimberly Ann Hart * Similarly, "It's Morphin Time!" was first spoken by Zordon. * The expression "Back To Action" was coined by Jason Lee Scott * According to the "Reality Check" PSA of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost, and both their respective characters are accomplished martial artists and gymnasts. * As the title says, the announcement is a reality check, or something that clarifies or serves as a reminder of reality often by correcting a misconception. * Six video games based on this show were produced, one for Sega Genesis, one for Sega CD, one for Sega Game Gear, two for Super Nintendo Entertainment System (one being called Power Rangers the Fighting Edition) and one for Game Boy. * Billy the original Blue Ranger has the distinction of being the only Ranger to hold the same position for the longest time (3 years, 1993-1996) without ever switching colors, a record yet to be surpassed. Similarly, he is the only original Power Ranger to appear in every episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remain there from the start to the end of the MMPR generation. * Being the original series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers also the most favorite of all Power Rangers fans, winning a viewer contest conducted by ABC Family in 2004, receiving the most votes. * Ron Wasserman composed and wrote the original Power Rangers theme song, a full length, 4 minute long track used for promotion. It's title is "Go Go Power Rangers". The TV version happens to be the shortest (and most simple) theme for a Ranger series, consisting of only 2 sentences that keeps getting repeated : "Go Go Power Rangers" and "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers". *As is commonly known now, despite the Yellow Ranger being a female within Power Rangers, in Zyuranger the Yellow (or Tiger) Ranger, named Boi/Boy, was male. Due to this there is a more noticeable change in the physique of the Yellow team member than the other rangers, when the show cuts to Sentai footage. *Walter Jones (Zack), Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly) and David Yost (Billy) didn't do martial arts before the show, though Jones was a dancer and Johnson and Yost were gymnasts. So they took self defense classes and incorporated their talents into the choreography for the fight scenes. Austin St. John (Jason), Thuy Trang (Trini) and Jason David Frank (Tommy) were all martial artists long before the show. de:Mighty Morphin 1 fr:Mighty Morphin Category:Power Rangers: Super Legends Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin *